


Covered

by RazleDazle



Series: His Pleasure [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Straight up porn no story, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Short and sweet piece about Link enjoying himself. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfSpirit00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfSpirit00/gifts).



> Thanks for reading my beautiful reader! <3

Link loved the site of his own cum. How it glazed over his fingers, making him shiny and sticky. How his palms felt heavy and it reminded him of when his cock was thick and throbbing in his own hands. He watched as the cum dripped off his fingertips and dropped down, long and stringy. It should have made him feel indecent, his hands and chest being covered in his own pleasure. But yet... yet it felt erotic. It felt warm and sent shivers down his spine as he recalled the buildup. His hand ghosting along his balls. Teasing along his shaft as he moaned softly into his pillow. Images of his heart's desire flashing through his mind, making his body lift off the mattress.

Grinding into his own hand, pictures of lips planting small pecks along his ribs flooded his vision. Tongues lapping at his nipples and mouths sucking small bruises along his stomach and around his thighs were all his mind could see. He touched each place softly. Barely there touches as he envisioned unseen and unknown hands grabbing onto him and moving him. A body that took from him and held him down. Pain, sensation, deep and dark thrumming across his skin as his hand pumped from his tip down to the base. Up and down in succession to the kisses along his collarbone. Up and down to the tickling fingers along his ass. Up and down to the bites along his side.

 

The tense feeling rose up in his throat, choking him and he thought of hands along his neck. His body stopped, life stopped and then everything came pouring in at once as he spurted all his passion into his hands. Over and over, his cock jumped as his orgasm petered out. Breathing hard and heart pounding, Link was left with a coating of cum on his body. It is a reminder of his own hands, his own thoughts and his own deep need and his ability to make his own body sing. This thought brings a soft smile to his face as he falls asleep.


End file.
